To Help Another
by leoluvr6628
Summary: Sabrina's life is over.  Literally.  But someone has given her a chance to make things right.  What will she choose?  Will she make it so that her parents were never kidnapped, or is there something more valuable to her? Very Puckabrina.
1. I'm Glad it was You

**Hello everybody! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! The ages of the characters are: Sabrina-16, Puck- looks 16, Daphne-12, Red-looks 11**

Sabrina wove her way through the battle, slashing down enemies as often as she could. This was it, the final battle. Whoever won this would win the Everafter War. She never really saw anyone. She caught glimpses. A sighting of Uncle Jake's coat as it whirled into the fray. A flash of pink as Puck flew overhead, whacking people with his wooden sword. That was all she got. Until, a two-year-old wandered into the war zone.

Sabrina screamed, "Puck, get Basil!"

The fairy boy whirled and spotted Basil's red hair. He swooped down out of the sky and knelt, cradling the toddler in his arms. "Watch yourself, buddy," he said, standing and facing away from Sabrina.

"Puck, watch out!" Sabrina screamed, for she could see Nottingham, sword raised, charging towards the two boys. Puck didn't hear her. She hefted her own sword and rushed forward to protect them.

She swung at Nottingham, but he saw her coming. He turned away from Puck and Basil but lashed out at her instead. Their swords clanged in a horrible screech of metal upon metal. This finally attracted Puck's attention. "Grimm!" he shouted, but with Basil in his arms, he couldn't do anything to help.

Hearing Puck call her name, Sabrina spun to make sure he hadn't been hurt. Nottingham saw his chance. He brought the sword down and struck between Sabrina's shoulder blades. She cried in agony, dropping her sword. Puck dropped the baby and rushed forward. He snatched Sabrina's sword off the ground and swung it above his head. With one swipe, Nottingham was dead.

Puck dropped to his knees beside Sabrina. "Grimm?" he pleaded taking her in his arms. "Come on, Grimm, you can't die!" he sobbed when she didn't respond.

"Puck," Sabrina whimpered. "I'm glad it was you."

"Sabrina?" Puck gasped.

"You called me by my name," she smiled. "My first kiss. I'm glad it was you." She attempted to raise herself up, but she grimaced in pain. She shook it off and raised herself up on her elbows. She leaned in close to Puck and kissed him. She gasped as pain ripped up the wound on her back. She collapsed into Puck's arms.

A cheer went up around them. They had won. The Master lay dead and Charming's Army was victorious. Over the shouts of joy and relief mixed with Puck's sobbing, Sabrina could hear her family. "Sabrina!" they were shouting, "Puck! Basil!" Veronica and Jake pushed through the crowds from opposite directions. Jake got to the children first. "Sabrina!" he shouted when he saw her.

When Jake got dropped to his knees and reached out to Sabrina, Puck pulled her away protectively. "Puck, you have to let me help her!" Jake screamed in a panic.

"No!" Puck shouted back, fat tears drawing streaks down his muddy face. "You'll just hurt her."

"Puck, let him help," an angry voice growled from behind the fairy boy. Puck's head snapped around to see Henry standing behind him. Sabrina's angry father was accompanied by Veronica and Relda, who were both cringing away in fear. Daphne pushed through their legs so she could see what everyone was staring at. The little girl screamed in terror when she saw her uncle examining Sabrina's bloodied body. Every time he touched, she whimpered from the pain and Puck tensed.

Uncle Jake looked up at Puck. "Where's the sword that did this?" he demanded.

Puck pointed shakily to Nottingham's dead body, his sword lying next to him. Jake scrambled over to it and picked it up. He gasped. When he turned back to his family, his face was even paler than it had been before. "_Excalibur,_" he wheezed through his horror.

The family gasped and Granny and Daphne broke down in tears. Sabrina had been wounded by a poisoned sword. Nothing could help her.

Sabrina shuddered and Puck took her in his arms again. Henry coughed in warning but Puck shot him a glare that silenced him.

"Puck," Sabrina groaned.

"What is it, Grimm?" Puck's voice shook with the words.

"I love you," she whispered. Then she took one last shaky breath, and died.


	2. Welcome to Death

**Hi guys! I hope you liked my first chapter. The underlined stuff in this chapter is Sabrina's thoughts.**

When Sabrina opened her eyes, she was surprised that she even _could _open her eyes. Aren't I supposed to be dead? she thought.

"Rise, Sabrina Grimm," someone said from behind her.

Sabrina leapt to her feet. She was startled when there was no pain in her back. She gently touched the place where the wound should have been,but there was nothing there. Even her shirt had been mended. She turned to face the person who had spoken.

Before her stood a stunningly beautiful woman. She was emormously tall and slender. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded past a face that was as pale as snow. She wore an ivory gown and a crown of balck roses. Her features were delicate and almost childlike, but she emitted an aura of power that was almost overwhelming. "Welcome, Sabrina," the woman said. "I am a Persephone. Welcome to the Underworld." The woman, Persephone, gestured broadly to the land spread out behind her.

Wait, Sabrina thought, Persephone? Underworld? This seems farmiliar. Sabrina lookedd quizically at Persephone, "Like, from Greek Mythology? But that's not possible."

Persephone laughed, an elegant, tinkling laugh. "Darling, you live in a town filled with fairytale creatures. You just professed you love to a fairy! How could you think the existance of gods and goddesses impossible?"

Sabrina shrunk at her words. She did have a point. "Okay," Sabrina said. She remebered some myths about the Underworld. Persephone was the queen of the Underworld. But if Sabrina remembered correctly, she was supposed to be judged by a bunch of guys (2...3? She couldn't remember) not the queen of the Underworld. "Do you need me for something?" she asked Persephone.

"Yes," Persephone responded. "Because you died to save the one you love, along with the fact that you admitted you loved him, I have an offer for you. I will return your spirit to your body, and you will have one wish."

Sabrina thought for a moment. "What's the catch?" she asked.

Persephone smiled. "You are not one to be fooled, Sabrina Grimm. The 'catch' is this: your wish must benefit not only you, but another person or persons. There are no limits on the wish other than that. Would you like to think about it?"

Sabrina nodded. "May I see my family? It might help me decide on a wish," she requested.

Persephone nodded. She waved her hand and the mist gathered into a sort of movie screen. The image within it showed her family, still on what used to be the battle field. They were all crying as they stood around her body. Granny Relda sobbeed into Uncle Jake's chest as he just stared into space, frozen from shock. Henry and Veronica held eachother, crying over the loss of their daughter. Puck still held Sabrina in his arms. He was screaming that she couldn't be dead as tears slid down his cheeks. Daphne had thrown herslef on her sister's body, crying hysterically.

Sabrina looked at her family. Watched the pain she had caused them. Which one of them would she help? Her eyes fell first upon Uncle Jake, and the pocket right above his heart. She knew it contained Briar's rose. I could wish Briar back to life! she thought. That would help Uncle Jake _and _Briar! She looked on through her family. She found a ton of possibilities. She could wish Grandpa Basil back to life, or wish that Mr. Canis and Red had their memories back, or that her mom and dad had never been kidnapped by the Scarlet Hand. Finally, her eyes fell on Puck. She loved him. She knew that now. The only thing that could keep them apart was the barrier. Suddenly, she knew what her wish was.

Sabrina turned and looked at Persephone. The goddess smiled happily. "I was hoping you would choose that." She waved her hand agian and the mist swirled around Sabrina. "Good luck, Sabrina Grimm."


	3. Until Death do Us Part

**Hi Everybody! I just want to say thanks to Evil Scrapbooker for the great review. This is my first FF so it was really cool to get a review right away! Same as in the last chapter, Sabrina's thoughts are underlined. **

Sabrina could tell when she had left the Underworld. The chill in the air dissapeared, and she felt herself laying down with something solid beneath her. The howl of the wind that had been present in the land of the dead was replaced by the sobs of her family. She could sense Puck's face right above her own, but she kept her eyes closed. She lay still for a moment, she could tell that the wound on her back was healed but she could still feel her own warm blood on her shirt. In one quick motion, she pulled herself up and kissed Puck. He jumped and pulled away, shoving her off of his lap. He scrambled backward, away from what he had thought to be a dead body. When he saw her picking herself up off the ground, he gasped "_Sabrina?_"

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you, fairy boy?" she laughed.

Everyone was silent for a minute. They all just stared in shock as Sabrina beamed at them. The rest of Charming's army stood around, watching. The silence wayed heavily on Sabrina's heart. Maybe they don't want me back, Sabrina thought. Then, a cheer, louder and happier than the one that came with the end of the war, split the air.

"Sabrina!" Daphne shouted, running forward to embrace her sister.

Puck beat her to it though. He extended his wings and shot across the space between him and Sabrina. "Wait your turn, Marshmallow," he said, turning Sabrina away from her sister. "She's mine." He smiled his wickedly adorable smile at her, then kissed her. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around him.

When he finally released her, she was swarmed by the rest of her family, even Red and Mr. Canis were there to hug her. When everyone had gotten their turn to hug Sabrina, Puck took her hand again. "Y-you were dead!" he exclaimed. "How're you alive?"

"I went to the Underworld and met the queen of the dead. She said she would give me my life back because I died for someone else. She also gave me one wish as long as it helped someone else," Sabrina summarized..

"What did you wish for?" Uncle Jake was quick to ask, his hand flying to his breast pocket.

Sasbrina smiled with regret. It was obvious that he was hoping to get Briar back. "Let me show you," she said. "Uncle Jake, where's the border from here?"

"About 20 yards that way," Uncle Jake responded pointing off into the distance.

"Follow me," Sabrina commanded and marched off in the direction her uncle had indicated. Her familiy followed obidiently behind her.

After walking for a short distance, Uncle Jake shouted, "Stop!" everyone halted and he pulled a powder from one of his millions of pockets. He threw it into the air. When it made contact with the border it caused the invisible barrier to turn a pale, shimmery, pink.

"Try to walk through," Sabrina said to Puck.

He gave her a look that said "_You know what's going to happen._' She nodded toward the barrier so he shrugged, took one step back. and charged towards the glittery pink wall at full speed. When he made contact with it, he flew backwards and smacked into a tree. Sabrina ran forward and knelt beside him. "Puck!" she cried, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," the fairy boy insisted, pulling himself to his feet.

Once he looked steady, Sabrina took his hand and said, "Follow me. _Slowly._" The two of them walked towards the border, hand in hand. Puck fully expected that she had gone crazy and he was just going to be stopped again. But when they came to the barrier, he passed right through.

Once they were through, he turned and looked back through the filmy pink wall where everyone stared in awe.

Red rushed forward, trying to break through the wall. Her tiny body just smacked against it. She pounded he fists on the barricade that seperated her from the rest of the world. Sabrina released Puck's hand and placed her own on Red's shoulder. The red hooded girl stumbled through and into Sabrina's arms. She started sobbing in joy. "Thank you, Sabrina. Thank you!" she cried.

"We gotta go back and tell EVERYBODY!" Daphne cried.

"Nuh-uh! No way, I am NOT going back in there," Puck declared, backing away from the fading wall of pink.

"It's okay, Puck," Sabrina soothed. "I can let you back out again. I promise." She took the fairy's hand in one of hers and Red's hand in her other. She gently led them back through the barrier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They were back in the camp. They had told everyone about Sabrina's new power. All the members of Charming's army who wanted to leave (which was pretty much everyone, though a few wanted to stay and rebuild the town) were packing their things to be released in the morning.

Sabrina sat in the mess hall, leaning back against Puck. He ran his hand through her hair and asked, "Why did you choose that?"

"Why did I choose what?" she responded.

"Why did you choose that wish? You could have wished that your parents had never been kidnapped. You could have wished for a milliion different things but you chose to get people through the barrier. Why?"

"If my parents had never been kidnapped," she replied simply, "I never would have found out about this place. I never would have met Uncle Jake or Granny or Mr. Canis. I never would have met you. I chose the barrier because that's the only thing that could keep us apart."

Puck looked down into her eyes. "I love you, Grimm," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Sabrina finished. "Until death do us part."

**Thnx for reading guys! I hope you liked it! You could tell me if you liked it by clicking that handy-dandy little review button.**

**P.S.- Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


End file.
